


Her Beast

by EmberandShadow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mourning, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: She leans back on her couch, takes a drag from her cigarette, contemplates whether or not she’s feeling sad because she actually liked Martin or because she needed him to kill Reynard and without him she’s S.O.L.





	Her Beast

It’s a strange thing, Julia mourning the Beast. She feels almost bad about it. But there was something about him, a connection they had made, that makes her feel saddened by the loss. She knows she should probably feel nothing; he was horrible and dangerous. But he had a connection with her that she hadn’t felt in a really long time. He was willing to help her, he knew what she was going through. And in some weird way it connected them. Sure, she may not have agreed with some of his actions, but they were like kindred spirits. 

So now she sits in her apartment, the text from Q telling her that they’d defeated him still lit on her phones screen. She leans back on her couch, takes a drag from her cigarette, contemplates whether or not she’s feeling sad because she actually liked Martin or because she needed him to kill Reynard and without him she’s S.O.L. She decides, after much contemplation, that it’s the former. 

Mostly because she’s started crying. 

She isn’t really sure why- it’s not like they were particularly close, and he was an annoyance most of the time. But he liked her, he’d said so himself, and together they could have done amazing things. She thinks about those things, about the magic he could have shown her, about how they could have ruled Fillory together. 

But then the threat of Reynard returns to the forefront of her mind and she knows that she can’t just sit there crying so she wipes away her tears, stands from her couch, and sets off to figure out how to get rid of him without the Beast. 

Her Beast. 


End file.
